


Lyoko Infiltration

by PaperFox19



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Jeremy is bored one day and decides to look up something on the super computer, it leaves behind a program in lyoko and Odd gets the joys of it. Tier 2
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois/Odd Della Robbia
Kudos: 26





	Lyoko Infiltration

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Lyoko Infiltration

Jeremy is bored one day and decides to look up something on the super computer, it leaves behind a program in lyoko and Odd gets the joys of it. Tier 2

-x-

Jeremy was a hard worker, once again he was at the factory working on the Super Computer. He was monitoring Lyoko, and keeping a watch on XANA attacks. All things were quiet, and as far as he knew no one would be coming by.

“Maybe I could look up something for myself, it's been awhile since I've had any alone time.” He blushed as he thought of what he could find on the super computer.

You see Jeremy had a certain fetish of sorts. Nothing got his cock harder than the thought of tentacles. Plant, beast, or just springing forth from the void. All shapes and sizes and forms.

It was a secret from his friends, in a coded and locked folder on his computer he had various pictures of guys being groped fondled and teased in many ways.

He gulped just thinking about his collection made the blonde hard in his pants. 'Crap I can't go across campus with a hard on like this.' his cock was pitching a tent. “I suppose I can take care of it here.”

Undoing his fly and shifting his underwear down, he had a nice patch of pubes above his crotch. His penis was tugged down by his underwear, only to snap up in all it's 8 inch glory. He breathed a sigh of relief, the factory was cool which made his heated flesh twitch. “Ahh that's much better.”

The campus nerd was packing, he stroked his cock lazily with one hand. With his free hand he began typing on the Super Computer. A quick search led him to the porn of his dreams...tentacles.

Glorious tentacles, in a variety of colors. Jeremy felt his heart race as he watched tentacles tease guys. Slipping under their clothes to tease their bodies.

Jeremy watched, licking his lips in delight. Seeing the tentacles bulge under a guy's clothes as it caresses them here and there. The blonde slipped a hand under his own shirt, feeling himself up.

He played with his nipple with one hand, and his cock with the other. On screen the tentacles were flicking and caressing the pert buds of their targets. Opening up to form mouths, they latched onto their nubs and began to suck. “Ohh man that's hot!”

Jeremy pumped himself faster, moaning and groaning as his pre spilled over his length. It aided in his strokes.

Things escalated as the tentacles stripped their victims, binding their arms and legs, and leaving them exposed and helpless. The tentacles assault began teasing flicking and caressing every inch of revealed skin.

Jeremy panted and moaned as he watched the tentacles fuck the boy's in their hold. Two tentacles wiggling inside their asses. Twisting and curling all while thrusting inside. Pits and feet were tickled, the stimulus overloading the boys.

With a moan Jeremy arched his back and came. “Ohhhh!” he spilled his seed, some of his seed hit the screen, as the rest spilled over his length.

The blonde's glasses fogged up, he laid back panting, basking in the aftermath of his orgasm. His cock softened, twitching here and there. “Man that was epic.” he made a few clicks and tried to save the video into a private folder.

Though he made a small mistake, as the file invaded lyoko, becoming one with the program. Since there was no target in Lyoko the new program remained dormant.

Jeremy heard the elevator and nearly jumped out of his skin. He managed to tuck himself back into his pants, and straighten his clothes, just as the doors opened.

Odd came in. “Yo Jeremy!”

“Oh...Hey Odd, what are you doing here?” Odd Della Robbia not a stranger to the solo acts of pleasure. Their rooms were close and the walls were thin. Even still Jeremy still didn't want to be caught.

“I was bored so thought I'd come by and train in Lyoko.” Odd put his hands behind his head and smiled.

“Not a bad idea, I can load a training program right away.” he internally breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thanks dude, it sucks being restless at times.” Jeremy gave a weak chuckle. He loaded up a training program, and teleported Odd in.

Odd in Lyoko had a similar appearance to his real world self with a few additions. He gained cat-like additions like paws, ears and a tail.

The training program loaded Odd with some baddies to fight, and he had fun taking them out. “Come on Jeremy give me something better to fight.”

“Okay, okay, try not to over do it, but I'll think up something.” Little did Jeremy know, he already did something. The program took form and tentacles appeared. They slithered toward Odd.

Odd jumped when they lunged at him. “Ohh tentacles huh, not bad!” he fired his arrows, but the tentacles quickly avoided them, and 4 shot out and grabbed Odd. “Whoa what the!” they held his arms out and kept him locked in place. “Oi Jeremy, call off the tentacles man!”

“Tentacles...I didn't program any...oh crap...” he began typing on the computer and brought up the screen. Odd was blushing as the tentacles got to work teasing his body. The skin tight body suit offered no resistance as the tentacles made there way over his body.

“Oi where are you touching,” he gasped as the tentacles caressed his chest and crotch. Much to his embarrassment both his nipples and cock got stiff under their touches. His purple body suit left nothing to the imagination.

His cock made such an erotic imprint in his body suit. Odd clearly was going commando today. The tentacles caressed his bulge and fondled his balls.

The tail wasn't spared, a tentacle coiling with it, and giving it a tug. The effects were instant, Odd gasped and shivered. A tentacle dove for his tight buns, pushing at the fabric and managed to push in digging into his cheeks to poke his hole. “Ah ahh!”

His nipples were perky peeking through the suit. The tentacles flicked and teased them, making Odd moan and shiver. His penis started leaking making a wet spot in the suit.

Poor Jeremy got a nosebleed and passed out. The tentacles were following the video, so once Odd was teased into a horny fit off went the clothes. The lyoko warrior gasped as his suit got ripped apart exposing himself in all his naked glory.

His 6 inch stiffy was cut, and he had a nice girth. His balls were a tad on the small side, but with how much Odd jerked off it wasn't a huge shock. His perky rear was on full display as were his pink nipples. Smooth pits and clean shaven crotch.

In Lyoko he had a tail it was yellow with a purple tip. The tentacles held him spread eagle. Odd blushed from ear to ear.

His manhole was twitching like crazy. Two cock like tentacles slithered up through the air and began nudging at his hole. They were leaking some kind of fluid that helped wet his hole.

“Oi oi oi, don't touch me there.” one plunged in, it was about two fingers thick and Odd arched his back and moaned. He felt no pain, his insides getting hotter and hotter. His manhole throbbed around the tentacle. It sucked the tentacle inside, squeezing it tightly.

His inner walls caused more of the weird fluid to pour inside. The other tentacle joined inside him, coiling around the other. The two moved perfectly inside Odd's ass, reaching deep inside.

Another tentacle opened up revealing small bumps inside it. This tentacle swallowed Odd's cock and the boy bucked. “Whoa ah ah this feels weird the bumps ahh feel so good!” The tentacle swallowed him down to the root.

It dove back and forth, the bumps teasing his sensitive flesh. “Ohh my god!” Odd drooled a little.

Two tentacles morphed into mouths and latched onto his perky buds. Tiny tentacle like tongues teased the tips as the mouth tentacles sucked on his buds. Odd arched his back, his whole body shaking as the nipple pleasure went straight to his cock.

Every suck and lick sent jolts and made his penis pulse in the other tentacle. The tentacles began to move in unison, working Odd into a panting drooling mess. “Oh yes, there, oh fuck gonna cum!” he writhed in pleasure.

He came, and the tentacle drained his semen, as it did the cock like tentacles in his ass spasmed and began pumping him with it. They took turns pounding his sweet spot, over and over, milking him of more semen.

More tentacles appeared and began to fire the semen all over Odd's body. Even after he was spent the tentacles kept teasing him, damaging his HP, and soon Odd broke vanishing from the training program.

Jeremy came to and found Odd passed out. His eyes were rolled up and he was drooling. He had cum so much he had leaked straight through his shorts, the semen ran down and drenched his socks.

Odd came to, and had a new appreciation for tentacles. He was a little shocked Jeremy was into that kinda stuff, but he'd be a liar if he said he didn't want to do it again.

Jeremy was able to trap the tentacle infiltration and lock it in a training program. So if XANA ever attacked they didn't have to worry about the tentacles nabbing anyone. Odd made good use of that program, and Jeremy got fresh tentacle porn every day, it was a win win.

Jeremy stripped naked and sat in his chair, Odd was in the new Tentacle Program. He didn't need to be bound anymore. He jerked off cock tentacles, and sucked on another. Tentacles caressed his pits and feet and the blonde moaned around the tentacle in his mouth. His ass was getting a great work out, with three tentacles toying with his hole.

When he came he gave Jeremy the victory pose as the tentacles sprayed his cum all over himself.

End


End file.
